coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9359 (22nd January 2018)
Plot Anna's barrister warns her that it could still go either way, despite Seb's evidence. Gary asks Sarah along to court for support. She suggests he gives his mystery woman a call. Billy helps out at the community centre as he wants to be useful. Gary spots Bethany getting into a car with the woman from before and follows them. Gemma decides on a Newton & Ridley theme for Henry's party. Roy gives Anna a glowing character reference but is forced to admit that she assaulted Seb in the cafe, contradicting his earlier statement that she isn't violent. Steve sees Gary and Tim threatening Seb on the cab office's CCTV and shows it to a stunned Eileen. The defence builds up Anna as a caring mother who went out of her way to help Seb and his family. Gary follows Sam to Tassels where she denies ever meeting him before. He's shocked to discover that Bethany works there. Billy doesn't let on to anyone how much pain he's in. As the prosecution starts on her, Anna admits that she and Seb weren't getting on at the time of his accident. She dismisses Phelan's testimony as a pack of lies and goes on a rant about how Phelan is obsessed with her';' she goes on to claim Phelan's role in Michael's death, but is forced to stop and becomes further surprised when an adjournment is called out. Gary lectures Bethany and tries to drag her from the club, leading her to set a bouncer on him. She says she doesn't know Gary and allows the bouncers to beat him up. Toyah is devastated when Jacqui Ainsworth loses her baby. Eva feels guilty when she bemoans the number of mothers who don't deserve children. The trial is halted due to a development. After turning the CCTV footage over to the police, Eileen apologises to Phelan for doubting him. Anna is told about the CCTV evidence and that the prosecution are certain to ask Tim about it. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Defence Barrister - Ronny Jhutti *Prosecution Barrister - Linda Armstrong *Judge - Fiona Gillies *Clerk - Martelle Edinborough *Sam Bryce - Amy Dolan *Bouncer - Shaun Mason Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Jamila House *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Crown Court - Court room and meeting room *Tassels - Main bar area Notes *Mark Strange and Kate Waters were credited as the Fight Arrangers on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary follows Bethany to the lap dancing club; Eileen finds crucial evidence in the cab office; and Toyah suffers a heartbreaking setback. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,681,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes